Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept provide semiconductor devices including source/drain regions having silicon carbon (SiC) and methods of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
In order to increase mobility of electrons as a carrier of NMOS, straining techniques have been suggested that apply stress to channel regions or source/drain regions. To apply stress to channel regions or source/drain regions, a technique forming a silicon carbon (SiC) layer in the channel regions or the source/drain regions has been researched and developed. As carbon-containing ratio is higher in the silicon carbon (SiC) layer, the stress applied to the channel regions and the source/drain region is greater. Accordingly, it is preferable that carbon (C) is sufficiently included in the silicon carbon (SiC) layer.